Thank You
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: Elsa reflects on what Regina did with the curse that helped them. Elsanna. Hinted Swan Queen.


_Based on a prompt I got on tumblr. Short and sweet._

* * *

The day Emma returned was the day everyone got there memories back. There was something about the Saviour that enlightened them. It truly hit home all that Regina or "the Evil Queen" as the Snow Queen liked to call her had done for them when Regina was helping Emma learn magic and Henry was at their home playing with Olaf and Sven - the neighbour's dog. Elsa stared out the window to see her wife - or was she her sister? or both? - conversing with Kristoff who was Sven's owner. Olaf would ask him time and time again to make Sven talk as if by magic, and Elsa could tell that Henry was just amused with the younger boy's fascination.

Regina had given up Henry. Even with all her memories of Arendelle, Elsa didn't think she could ever give up Olaf after watching him grow up and raising him for so long. It had literally only been a year, but it felt like a lifetime. Elsa smiled as Anna chased the boys around the yard. She didn't think she'd be able to give up Anna either. Even if she'd grown up with Anna (on the other side of a door) in Arendelle, they'd made such a beautiful life together in Storybrooke. She can remember all these little things that didn't actually happen.

She remembers when Anna asked her out for the first time. They were under the bleachers at the University's football game, and Anna had leaned in to kiss her but stumbled and missed her lips. Elsa had giggled as Anna fumbled and blushed and apologized. "Sorry, Els, so sorry. I was trying to be romantic, but I guess I'm just a klutz."

Elsa had giggled and grabbed her then long time friend's hand. "No, I believe in you. Go on, be romantic."

Anna took the initiative of grabbing both Elsa's hands, looking her in the eye and smiling, "Pretty pretty please go to the Summer Formal with me?" Elsa had nodded and remembered Anna buzzing like a bee the rest of the night.

Elsa remembered the day they got married. Anna had a vow sheet written up and had stuffed it in her bra. Of course, being Anna, the bust of her dress was quite tight, so reaching to get the sheet was a bit of a hassle. Elsa had giggled promptly and covered for her, but Anna did manage to flash her blushing bride before she'd even kissed her.

They remembered finding out that the treatments had worked and that Elsa was pregnant. The blonde held the stick from a paper towel and flashed it right in Anna's face. Anna had screamed and grabbed the stick in her fist, thrusting it in the air before hugging her wife tightly. "I can't believe it worked! We're going to be mothers!"

"Uh, Anna, you're holding my pee in your hand." Elsa whispered whilst settling into the embrace she was locked in.

Anna sighed, "I don't even care, I'm so happy."

Elsa truly loved Anna, and it took Regina to show her that. Who knows what would have become of them in Arendelle, and who knew if they would have been this happy? Elsa felt another pang in her chest as she watched Anna. Regina had also given up love. Regina had given up Emma.

Elsa could tell by the look in Regina's eyes that Emma Swan was the love of her life, and Regina made Emma forget all the memories that she'd had of their friendship. On top of that, she gave Emma Henry who probably meant more to her than her own heart. Of course Regina was crushed when they returned - she could have moved on, had a new life and left them for the better, but Emma was poignant on helping Regina - with Henry, with Zelena, anything. Losing her memories had actually made them closer.

The Snow Queen smiled and pulled out her cell phone, calling the number she knew by heart. "Regina?"

"Hey, Elsa, how's Henry?" Another pang hit Elsa's heart at hearing the woman question about the son who didn't know her.

Elsa watched as Henry and Olaf blew dandelions together. "He's fine. I think he's just pretending to like Olaf though." She heard Regina chuckle sadly, but there was a lingering silence that waited for Elsa to establish the reason for calling.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for everything you did for us, for me and Anna. I would love to help you fight Zelena as well."

Regina cackled at her suggestion. "Well, that's great because Emma won't be any help."

"Oh my god, Regina, it was my first time!" Elsa heard another voice over the line; that must be Emma.

Elsa laughed. "Hey Regina, if you want more time with her. We'll keep Henry for a while."

Regina was audibly taken aback by her words. "Um, thanks Elsa. You really are _cool_." Elsa laughed and hanged up the phone.

Suddenly Olaf came running up to her holding a lose green stem. "Mommy! Mommy! I blew it all in one breath! Lookie!"

Elsa smiled at her son and patted his black hair. "That's so neat, Olaf. Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah, why?"

Henry and Anna walked in soon after, Anna's hand on her shoulder. Henry smiled down at the younger boy. "That's neat that you have two mom's, Olaf."

Elsa smiled at Anna who giggled in understanding. _Maybe you'll be that fortunate too, Henry,_ Elsa thinks as she kisses her wife on the cheek.


End file.
